Halo Stories
by SonicWizard
Summary: An ongoing mystery engulfs the UNSC and it's allies...
1. Chapter 1

Dead Facility, a Halo Story

ONI Files: December 23rd, 2554. Subject "Delta" is recovered. His freedom and the problems it posed are finished.

ONI Files: December 26th, 2554. 'Delta' poses more problems, he has not been compliant. He killed 3 ONI operatives while trying to escape the testing chambers.

ONI Files: January 9th, 2555. Subject 'Delta' continues to create issues for our research. Losses continue to mount.

ONI Files: January 21, 2555. Dead Facility is reformatted into a prison after severe losses. ONI is still able to continue research.

ONI Files Complete

[Decrypting Dead Facility Database]

Personnel Recognized. Welcome, Commander.

ONI Files: January 29th, 2555. Dead Facility is rampant with subjects. 'Delta' is currently amassing himself a faction.

ONI Files: February 27th, 2555. Dead Facility is running perfectly, and new inmates are being cast into the prison.

ONI Files: Up to date.

[{Session Terminated.}]


	2. Chapter 2

D-78, a Halo Story

D78 was rushing through Base Delta Sigma, hunting around for his target. The enemy's name was Officer Decker, and he was a Rogue ODST. He was being influenced by a crazed A.I named Magnum, who is controlling a Mjlnior Mk-V, customized with GEN 2 tech.

Decker jumped from the ceiling and tried to hit him with a baton. He ducked and uppercutted the ODST. The ODST got up, and somehow used a GEN 2 Jetpack, and shot his Battle Rifle.

"Decker! Stand down!" Donavan-78 shouted.

"Never!" Decker screamed as a Forerunner Light-Rifle was placed in his hand. He fired it, blasting D-78 backward. Decker was obviously using UNSC and Forerunner tech, but how?

Decker than blasted over, and tried to hit D-78. Donavan dodged, and placed a Plasma Grenade on his Jetpack. Suddenly, it exploded, destroying his armor.

The ODST struck the ground with immense force, and pieces of Forerunner tech were scattered across the floor. Decker got up, and tried to combat Donavan-78, but it was a fools errand. Donavan broke 4 ribs and his entire arm in under 6 seconds.

He grabbed him, and took him to Dead Facility for questioning.

Name: Donavan

Service #: D-D78

Unit: UNSC, Spartan III, Renegades (Disbanded)

Primary Military Specialization: CQC, Sniping, Scientist

Enlistment Date: Sept.24th, 2550

Location: Base Delta Sigma, Planet [Classified]

Gender:Male

Birthplace: Earth

Birth Date: Sept.24th, 2533

Performance: Well, D78 is...complicated. At first, he was a normal Spartan. Flipping Tanks, playing around with friends. He was a great driver, though. Then he disappeared. Once he came back though...he was a mess. He was brilliant, but everywhere else? Total mess. But, through the use of A.I repair (An A.I connecting and fixing your brain), he was brought back. Then the Covies attacked Home Base. It was brutal, hard, but D-D78 was invaluable during the attack. His squad saved the barracks from total annihilation. Then, he tried to make a sacrifice play. We thought he was gone. His status was K.I.A for 3 years. At this time, N52, a notable Spartan, had a problem. He seemed to be unstoppable. Bad thing was, is that he couldn't die. We had to lock him up in fear that he'd go crazy, and destroy everything. But, when D78 came back...he came back with style. With the help of a rampaging A.I, he hacked some parts of the UNSC Infinity, and shot MACs at known old Covenant locations. Many Elites died. Bad thing is, he damaged UNSC stuff, and we had him arrested. He was stuck in Dead Facility, an abandoned research facility frozen over. N52 was there, and that was the end of everything. The two teamed up, and decimated ships and destroyed UNSC personnel. We then sent a squad to take D78 into custody and another A.I repair. After capture, he was reconstituted into the UNSC as a new man.

Comments: D78 is exceptional in both mind and matter. He's incredibly skilled in CQC, and if you give him a blade, you'd be dead before you can move a muscle. He knows exactly where to strike because of his medical knowledge, and sniping is so easy due to his lightning-fast calculations.

NOTES: Do not let him encounter N52, we cannot let him take D78 from us.

Spartan's choice of equipment: Spiker, Energy Sword, Sniper, Shotgun.

Some of your Spartans previous engagements: N52 and he have clashed many times, most notably their first encounter. He's held his own against rogue ODSTs and Elites during the Human-Covenant War, and tested his mettle against Spartan-IVs after the war and during his capture.

Current Operation: Expanding the UNSC and building new technologies.

Notable Relations: N52, his old friend.

Service Commendations: A lab, and a new life.

UNSC Tenure/Years of active duty: 3 years, missed a year due to N52.

Letters of recommendation from previous commanders: None.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tragedy of the Unkillables, a Halo Story

Long ago, great beings of power controls the universe. Before the underlings evolved and fought a war against their superiors, they were experimented on. The fountain of youth was forged. It bestowed ancient beings to be enhanced. Life was eternal to them. They learned great things, and advanced technology to great lengths. Their power was unrivaled, save perhaps their precursors. Sadly, the all-powerful ancient race turned their stars on these great men.

Planets were scorched in blazing fires and giant explosions. The Unkillables lost and were banished to the deepest corners of the universe...

Their traces are discovered some millennia later...this tech was used to create the first Slipspace engines by the prophets and their new Covenant.

Some time later, the tech that the Covenant studied turned on, and blasted off to the stars. There, they crashed through everything in their path. They eventually passed all charts.

Suddenly, random planets become active for a split second, and then more of this tech disappears to the stars.

Sometime later, during the Human-Covenant War, Unkillable strains of DNA are activated in Spartans.

Most are captured by ONI before the population find out about their existence. In the least humane ways, they are studied and tortured by ONI operatives. Slowly but surely, the ancient past is uncovered by ONI...


	4. Chapter 4

Things Go Wrong, a Halo Story

Earth, 2554.

ONI research teams search the remains of Covenant ships in Africa. The Flood once attacked there, and many Covenant died. The town of Voi was a no-go zone, except to ONI.

The ONI Pelican drops off some Scout Warthogs. The personnel driving takes them to the site of a crashed ship. The scientist jumps off and goes inside, followed by marines.

They turn on a computer, and check the files.

They find schematics on Banshees, Ghosts, Wraiths...a lot of wartime Covenant tech. The ONI Scientist hears gunshots and quickly turns around. A Flood Spore attacks one of the marines and infects him. The ONI Scientist records the event.

"Help me! Please!" The marine shouts at the scientist and the other marine.

The Flood pierces into the Marine's spinal cord, and swiftly kills his nervous system. The Flood starts to change the marine's matter into Flood parts, and ultimately kills the marine. The Flood form soaks in the air, and grabs the gun. Searching the human's brain, it quickly learns how to use weapons. He shoots the gun, but the marine takes the gun, and hits the Flood form to the ground.

"Thank you for your contribution," the other marine says as she shoots the Flood form with a rifle.

They go back to the Pelican with their newfound data.

Onboard the Pelican, they quarantine the rifle and the body. The scientist grabs the surviving marine and shoves her into a quarantine zone.

"You can't do this! I'm a high ranking ONI operative!" The marine shouts.

"Not high ranking enough," the scientist says back, as he raises a capsule. He places it in the quarantine zone. It shoots a needle into her neck.

"That should monitor your systems and heartbeat..." The scientist says.

He presses a button, and the capsule releases a Flood spore.

The marine falls back at the spore attaches itself and pierces into the marine's suit.

It completely takes over in a couple of minutes. The ONI scientist smiles, and they arrive at an ONI facility.

He has ONI personnel take the quarantine capsules and transfer it to a lab to study.

"Doctor Rodikzi, good to see you again. It appears you caught a specimen, alive and dead."

"I wouldn't let you down, Chief Researcher and Scientist, sir," Dr. Rodikzi replied.

"You'll become a great Chief Scientist one day, Rodikzi. I'm sure of it."

Doctor Rodikzi nodded and smiled, like always. Soon, he'd be the one pulling the strings. Finally he'd control something outside of specimens.

Suddenly, the Flood form inside the quarantine capsule breaks out, and it leaks out tons of Flood Spores. Doctor Rodikzi grabs the Chief Researcher, shoots him, and flings his body to the Flood Spores. He rushes into a room with a few marines and hundreds of munitions.

"It appears that Flood broke loose, and that we will be stuck in here for some time. I suggest that we move to the secure bunker under this facility, quickly," Dr. Rodikzi orders.

A figure steps from the shadows. "Who gave you the authority to make those decisions?"

It's a high-ranking general. "General Jebson! Great to see that you weren't lost to the Flood. Is there any civilians on this planet?"

"No, this planet was reserved for research."

"Good to know. Can I talk to you with private?"

"Yes, Doctor."

They walk into another room.

"So, what did you want to say?" General Jebson asks. He turns around and sees that Rodikzi opened a door. A flood spore attaches itself to Jebson.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be in control of this, not you, brute."

Jebson is shot and killed, and Rodikzi closes the door.

Dr. Rodikzi walks back into the room. "I'm sorry, but as we talked, a Flood spore jumped out of the shadows and killed Jebson. We fired at the creature, but it was too late. I had to shoot him before he killed me, and eventually you soldiers as well."

The marines lowered their heads in grief and sorrow.

"I have a plan on how to escape this nightmare..." Doctor Rodikzi starts.


	5. Chapter 5

Continue the Fight, We Still Have A Chance: A Halo Story

Earth, 2552.

A local town is besieged by Covenant forces. No one can stop them.

Except for a few Spartans.

D78, W99, and M23 rush into combat, shooting grunts and throwing brutes. W99 pulls out his shotgun and blasts back a Brute. It's armor gets destroyed, and D78 slams it's head onto a wall. M23 shoots his battle rifle and kills Jackels from afar.

D78 whips out his assault rifle and mows down tons of grunts, Jackels, and brutes.

"My count, I'm winning by 8."

W99 grabs a Brute Shot, and fired rapidly. It blows up a few brutes and Jackels.

"Make that 3."

M23 grabs a grunt and slams him into a brute. He takes on of the Brute's grenades and sticks him with it, killing the Brute and a few more grunts.

"We're tied," M23 says.

Suddenly, a Banshee drops.

A brute chieftain drops out.

"Spartans..." It says in a grunt voice.

"Alright, team! This is what we've trained for!" D78 shouts as they ready their guns.

They rush the chieftain. D78 starts to attack him hand-to-hand, and M23 shoots him at a few feet away. W99 charges and fires his shotgun at the Chieftains face. It blows him back, knocking the Chieftain off his feet. The Chieftain slams M23 and W99 back.

D78 shoulder-slams into the Chieftain's side, nearly knocking him off his feet again.

The Chieftain swings his hammer at the Spartan, but luckily, D78 dodges and uppercuts him. He hits the Chieftain in the gut with all his force. It kills the Chieftain.

"He's dead, huh?" M23 says as he gets up. W99 barely gets back on his feet.

"Are you not dead?" D78 says to his friends. "If not, then you should have helped me."

"Sorry man, we were wounded and you had him on the ropes."

D78 sighed. "Not sure you could call 'having a giant gravity hammer nearly collide with your somewhat worn and damaged armor' having your enemy on the ropes..."

The trio of warriors boarded a nearby Warthog and drove off.


End file.
